Heart on the Line
by Maiqu20
Summary: Misunderstandings, Scheming friends, Christmas Shenanigans and Love Actually; the recipe for the perfect Holiday party.


AN: 100 Secret Santa gift for bellamytheheart over at tumblr =)

"Griffin, please tell me you didn't forget the alcohol." Raven stated as Clarke came inside with Miller and Monty.

"Have we ever forgotten the alcohol? It's a staple of the holidays." Miller pointed out.

"Hello to you to Raven." Clarke greeted her roommate, "When have I ever forgotten the alcohol?"

"Just making sure." Raven joked,

"Is anyone here yet?" Monty asked

"Just me, and I'm really glad you guys arrived because she was driving me crazy." Wick said coming into the room and taking the bags from Clarke and heading towards the kitchen, Monty and Miller followed with bags of their own.

"Am I driving you crazy Wick? Really?" Raven responded and she heard a laugh from the kitchen, "Crazy in love!"

Raven smiled and muttered idiot before turning to her best friend, "So how is everything?"

"Raven you saw me 2 hours ago when I left to go pick up the boys and get the refreshments."

"Right."

"What did you do? You have that _I did something face._"

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"You saying that is what scares me."

"I just invited Octavia to our Christmas spectacular."

"What's wrong with that? O is our friend she's always welcome…but wasn't she going to be spending time with…" She trailed off as she saw Raven grimace

"Oh no, no no no, no!" Clarke exclaimed

"Their mom is going out of town with the boyfriend so they were going to spend it alone and O asked if he could come and I couldn't say no. She gave me the look."

"You're weak" Clarke stated.

"Yeah but we knew that already."

"Any other surprises?"

"I don't think so…" Raven said putting and arm over her friend's shoulder as they headed towards the kitchen.

"So did you hear the news?" Wick joked.

"What news?" Monty asked then Clarke turned to Miller.

"You knew didn't you?"

"He is my best friend, that's why I told you we needed to get double the alcohol." Miller joked.

"Just for that you are forgiven."

"Do we know if Jasper is coming? He didn't confirm."

"He is trapped in a family cruise so he can't come." Monty told them.

"That sounds horrifying. Imagine not being able to escape your family for days." Wick stated laughing.

"I wouldn't mind my dad but imagine mom and I stuck in a cruise." Clarke muttered.

"There would only be one of you left." Raven pointed out as the doorbell rang.

"Is anyone else coming to help set up?" Clarke asked.

"Harper and Monroe." Wick told them as he went to open the door and sure enough the girls came in.

"Are we ready for tonight?" Harper asked,

"Damn right!" Monty exclaimed as Clarke made a face.

"What's with the grimace Clarke?" Monroe wondered.

"Raven accidentally invited Bellamy." Miller told them

"Oh yeah that explains it." Monroe laughed.

"I don't get what the big deal about Bellamy coming is." Wick stated

"Oh right it was before you and Raven started dating." Monty remembered then grabbed a beer, handed one to Clarke, another to Wick then sat down on the couch, "Well sit back and let me tell you a story of cheating, heartbreak and scandal."

"You're an idiot." Clarke muttered but sat next to Monty with Harper sitting on her other side. Monroe and Miller were helping out Raven put up the rest of the decorations. Wick sat on the other couch.

"It's not that scandalous." Harper pointed out but Monty shushed her.

"I'm telling the story I can tell it whatever way I want to."

"Okay we'll just fill in the blanks when he inevitably exaggerates." Harper said putting a hand over Clarke.

"Ye of little faith." Monty responded.

"Can we just get to the story?" Wick asked, stopping Harper and Monty before they got into another sibling-like fight.

"Okay so our setting is about 2 years ago, it starts with a heartbroken Clarke who's sad about Finn cheating on her with Raven, or using her to cheat on Raven."

"He was cheating on both of us at the same time." Raven called from the kitchen.

"I wasn't that heartbroken, I was hurt yes but it brought me to Raven and I'm thankful for that." Clarke stated.

"Can I finish telling the tale?" Monty asked.

"Tell it realistically or else we'll keep interrupting you." Monroe told him.

"You all just ruin my fun, but alright." Monty muttered making Wick laugh.

"Okay so Clarke had just found out the entire Finn mess so she was looking to blow some steam. Jasper and I wanted to do something nice for her - we take her to a club. It's a bit of a bust, Jasper is the only one that gets lucky, I had to go home early because Miller was sick."

"Sure blame the boyfriend." Miller joked

"So Clarke is the only one that is still in the bar."

"I'm drinking my sorrows away when I start talking to the bartender and I tell him the story… He flirts, calls Finn an idiot, I flirt back and just like that the night is fixed. We just clicked and we started hanging out, we go for coffee, we meet at the bar, etc. Then we start sleeping together." Clarke told him.

"The bartender is Bellamy?" Wick asked and Harper nodded, "That doesn't seem like a bad story, why is it so bad that he's coming?"

"He starts coming to our friend gatherings and it's good, everything is good. We find out he's been Miller's best friend for a long time, and he was O's older brother and it's like he was the last piece of the puzzle needed. He fit into our group really well; he even got along with Monty, Monroe and Harper."

"We actually started giving them the nicknames mom and dad." Harper interjected as Monroe nodded.

"I started to have real feelings for him, they were the happiest months I've had in a long time." Clarke said wistfully.

"What happened?" Wick asked

"I don't even know where it went wrong, what I did wrong. I just know that suddenly the calls got less frequent, he stopped coming around, he disappeared, I went to the bar where he worked and they told me he'd quit. Not even O knew where he went just that he had left town." Clarke was starting to get choked up, "I'm going to check out the um… gifts." She said as she walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to go help her." Harper said following after Clarke.

"The next time she saw him after that was 6 months later in the coffee shop they had frequented, he was with another girl, Mel. She made an excuse and left, Harper found her crying in the bedroom with a picture of them. Yeah let's just say Clarke got to keep the kids in the divorce. That was one month ago." Raven told him, she still remembered how heartbroken her friend had been, it had been a strange situation. She'd seen the way Bellamy looked at her friend and he'd been as in love with her as Clarke had been with him, she never got why he left.

"That's tough." Wick stated then turned to Miller, "Any idea what happened?"

"Not a clue, the moment I just say the word Clarke he completely shuts down on me, so I stopped trying."

"So Bellamy is coming tonight and Finn is coming tonight is it just going to be an awkward mess of exes?" Monroe asked

"That's the reason for all the alcohol." Miller said

"Finn is coming because he's still Raven's family they reconnected and are friends and all that shit, same with Clarke. I think he's bringing his new girlfriend or something. Bellamy is coming because Raven can't say no to Octavia." Monty pointed out.

"Let's face it no one can say no to Octavia." Monroe said.

"That is true." Monty replied.

"So Clarke is kind of obviously still in love with him; do you think your best friend is in the same boat?" Wick asked.

"I don't think he ever stopped which is what makes this entire situation so weird and frustrating." Miller said.

"So we need to find out what happened, what made him leave, and try to fix it." Wick said.

"I feel a plan coming on, I'm in." Monty told him.

"If it makes my friends stop being idiots I'm in." Miller responded and looked at Monroe.

"You guys know I'm in, what about you Raven?" Monroe asked.

"What the hell, there's nothing to lose." Raven muttered.

"Is that a yes?" Wick asked

"Yes that's a yes." Raven laughed, "now stop being lazy asses and help me out with everything."

-LC-LC-LC-

Bellamy was standing in front of the mirror trying out different outfits. He didn't know why he had to go to this thing. He didn't want to see her again, seeing her would bring all the old wounds again. He'd been in love with her and she hadn't cared about him, he was a warm body before getting back to her perfect Finn. Finn the douchebag who cheated on her, what did he have that Bellamy didn't? Why did Clarke love him instead of Bellamy?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Octavia said standing on the door of his room.

"I'm not sure you'd like my thoughts."

"Bell."

"I don't know what you want me to say O, I am not looking forward to tonight to spending Christmas with your friends."

"They are your friends too."

"With the exception of Miller they were all Clarke's friends first, therefore they are her friends not mine."

"What even happened with you two?" Octavia asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about it." Octavia reminded him.

"There's nothing to say." Bellamy said and there was a knock on the door that stopped her from continuing the conversation.

"That's probably Atom." Octavia said and Bellamy just continued working on getting dressed. She stared at him and went to open the door for her boyfriend. Atom was on the other side of the doors with flowers.

"These are for you."

"They are beautiful thank you." Octavia said greeting him with a kiss, "I'm going to put these in water, Bellamy is almost finished getting ready so after he finishes up we will go."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll wait in the living room." Atom said as Octavia skipped off, Bellamy came out of the room.

"Are you ready to go?" Atom asked.

"Physically yes, mentally not so much." Bellamy responded, "It's great to see you though, a friendly face among the lions."

"Miller will be there too." Atom pointed out

"Miller is also Monty's boyfriend, he's very much Switzerland."

"You never told him what happened?" Atom wondered

"You're the only one I told, you and Mel are the only ones that know the full story." Bellamy told him, Atom's sister Mel had listened to him rant about Clarke on more than one occasion.

"Damn that's tough, have you seen Clarke since then?"

"I haven't seen Clarke since I had that talk with Finn. I just wanted to leave after all that so I quit my job and went on the trip daddy dearest always wanted to fund."

"Tough break, but I'll be there for you tonight, and I bet you there's alcohol."

"That is a big relief." He said as Octavia came back.

"Well let's get this show on the road shall we?" Octavia said grabbing the presents and walking out the door with Atom and Bellamy following after her.

-LC-LC-LC-

Wells came inside to see the girls' two-floor penthouse apartment completely decorated for their annual Christmas party. It had always been a tradition of theirs; Monty, Clarke, Harper, and Wells, none of them had a good relationship with their families and the holidays stressed them out so they decided to have their own celebration. On the 24th they would have dinner and it would bleed over to the 25thand they would fall asleep wherever they fell.

Over the years Octavia, Miller, Monroe and Raven joined them. Miller had a good relationship with his father but he still preferred to spend it the group. Octavia normally spent it with her family, or well made the attempt to spend it with them, she always ended up arriving at the middle of dinner because of a fight with her mother or something.

"Jaha it was about time you got here! The women are driving me insane." Wick said in lieu of a greeting.

"Wick, it's always a pleasure to see you."

"Come walk with me." He said putting an arm around his friend and guiding them towards the balcony, "Sorry the tension was killing me inside."

"Why?" Wells laughed.

"Finn got here about 10 minutes before you did, he's got a new girlfriend and I'm pretty sure he's trying to make Clarke jealous."

"Why is he even invited to these things?"

"Raven says and I quote 'he doesn't have anyone else' as if Clarke didn't have enough to worry about without the cheating ex trying to make her jealous."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Wick asked.

"Well I am asking you about so I'm guessing no I don't know."

"Raven accidentally invited Bellamy to the party, I mean she invited Octavia and Octavia asked if Bellamy could come."

"And no one can say no to Octavia."

"Exactomundo!" Wick exclaimed.

"Oh this night is bound to be interesting." Wells stated.

"We're also trying to see if we can figure out what happened between Bellamy and Clarke and see if we can get them back together, are you in?" Wick asked.

"I'm in, I actually liked the guy, he's the only one of Clarke's boyfriends that I've actually liked. That stays between you and me."

"Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout." Wells said.

"I was for like a week, then I might have blown something up and gotten kicked out." Wick said laughing, which made Wells laugh as well.

-LC-LC-LC-

"You look seriously hot Clarke." Raven said coming into Clarke's bedroom.

"You think so?" Clarke asked.

"It's a great _fuck you, look at what you're missing out on _dress." Harper pointed out.

"I thought that was the point?" Monroe laughed.

"Harper your boyfriend is here." Monty said coming into the room.

"Do you know where he is?" Harper asked.

"I saw him out in the balcony with Wick."

"I'm going to go say hi." Harper said going out of the room.

"Anyone else here already?" Clarke asked.

"Octavia and Atom came in when I was walking up the stairs, Bellamy is parking the car." Monty told her knowing exactly what she was asking.

"We should probably go down since everyone seems to be here."

"Monroe and I are just going to get some things we need from my room and we'll meet you down there." They said leaving the room, Clarke just looked at Monty.

"They aren't the most discrete we know that." Monty said but offered his arm she took it smiling as they walked out the room. They were laughing coming down the stairs when the door opened and Bellamy came in. They stared at each other in awe; it had been a while since they had seen each other face to face. Clarke was stuck in her place, it was one thing to claim to be over him; it was another to see him face to face and realize that her feelings were still pretty much there- FUCK. Thank god for Monty, because he brought her back to earth and they walked down the rest of the stairs until they were standing in front of each other.

"I'm going to see if Miller needs my help with anything." Monty said leaving them alone.

"Hi." Clarke muttered

"Hey." Bellamy responded, "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." Clarke said blushing a bit, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks." Bellamy said scratching behind his ear, "I see you moved out of your tiny apartment."

"Yeah I did, Raven found this place and then came up with a plan to pay half and half, we actually bought so it's ours."

"That's great."

"Yeah it is, how's your life been?" Clarke asked and wanted to hit herself; really that's the best she could come up with?

"Life is alright, I'm opening up my own restaurant/bar. I'm almost done with all the security checks I've got all the licenses."

"That's really amazing, congrats Bellamy." She said smiling just as Finn came and interrupted them.

"Clarke I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well you found me." Clarke muttered, great Finn is here, just what she needed right now.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Bellamy stated, leaving to go find Miller. Clarke glared at Finn for a second then composed herself.

"What do you want Finn?"

"I just wanted to say hi." Finn mentioned as Wick came towards them.

"Griffin! Just the person I was looking for, there's a …turkey emergency!" Wick exclaimed

"Can't anyone else deal with it?" Finn asked.

"Nope, this is on Clarke."

"Sorry Finn I have to go attend to the turkey emergency." She said walking with Wick to the kitchen. Once there he handed her a beer.

"I figured you needed an escape."

"Thank you, I can't believe this. I was actually having a conversation with Bellamy and Finn just had to interrupt."

"That's Finn for you."

"I really did think I was over him you know? I thought I was over everything but seeing him right now everything came rushing back. I'm still stupidly in love with the douche and there's nothing I can do about it. He has his life together and he looks as handsome as ever and damn it I can't do this." Clarke started talking and Wick realized she wasn't talking about Finn any longer.

"You have your life together too."

"Not really."

"Clarke, you own half of an apartment and your painting is going great actually. Plus you look phenomenal. That dress is killer."

"It really is, isn't it?" She smirked.

"Damn right. Do you want to stay here a bit? There's nothing else to do with the food or anything but we can just wait for a while before you're ready to face everything." Wick asked.

"Just give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready to face it again."

"You've got it boss!"

-LC-LC-LC-

Bellamy was in the balcony talking to Atom; or rather Atom was talking to him. He was staring at Clarke who was talking to Wells and Harper, she was laughing; her laugh had always been one of his favorite things about her. He missed that laugh so much.

"If you stare at her any harder you'll burn a hole in her head." Miller said coming up behind Bellamy.

"He's got a point." Atom said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Monty laughed.

"We'll let it go for now, you're not getting out of it completely." Atom mentioned

"Joy." Bellamy deadpanned.

"On another note what's her name it's been bugging me all evening." Miller said pointing with his beer at Finn's girlfriend.

"Trina?" Atom asked.

"No that's Pascal's girl and they aren't part of this group." Miller replied.

"Paris? Florence? It's a city name I think." Monty said.

"Roma." Wick said coming up to them.

"Of course Roma, I completely blocked that out." Miller mentioned.

"It happens, I block most of what he says." Wick joked, "Still don't know how he managed to get a woman like that to date him."

"He got both Raven and Clarke to date him and I still don't understand that." Monty retorted.

"Good point." Wick said.

"I'm confused who are we talking about?" Bellamy asked.

"You see Roma over there? She's Finn's latest girlfriend." Miller told his best friend shocking Bellamy.

"Finn's girlfriend? I thought he was dating Clarke." He muttered.

"Clarke, our Clarke?" Wick asked and Bellamy nodded, "No man he hasn't dated Clarke since she and Raven found out about the two-timing."

"Told you so." Atom coughed.

"Wait I'm missing something here please don't tell you broke up with Clarke because you thought she was back with Finn." Monty stated.

"He can't because yeah he did." Atom commented.

"Explain." Wick said.

"Clarke wasn't answering their phone and when I get to her apartment I see them hugging and then I see them kissing and I left after that. He then came to the bar and told me they were back together."

"And you believed him?" Miller asked.

"He was very convincing and considering what I'd seen and the fact that she wasn't answering her phone that seemed logical and I was hurt okay. I wasn't exactly thinking straight."

"You quit your job and you left."

"Daddy dearest offered to fund a trip and I needed to get out of here because everything reminded me of her."

"I hate how that's a semi-valid explanation I kind of wanted to hate you for it." Monty complained.

"I fucked up didn't I?" Bellamy asked.

"Big time." Atom reminded him.

"Any ideas how to make this right?" Bellamy asked.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Wick asked point blank.

"I tried not having feelings for her but seeing her tonight just made me realized how not over her I am."

"Perfect!" Wick exclaimed.

"How is that perfect?" Atom asked.

"Oh no, I know that look, the last time Wick had that look the three of us ended up in jail." Monty complained.

"This time it's good, you are going to get her back tonight."

"How can you be sure?" Bellamy asked.

"Because my plans are almost always foolproof." He said putting an arm over Bellamy, "I'm guessing you have a few gifts for Clarke back at your place. Things that you either bought and never gave to her, or found later and they reminded you of her so you bought them."

"He does." Atom stated and Bellamy glared at him, "He's got a drawer filled with Clarke related things, all her gifts to him, the things he never gave her, the things he got her while he was away."

"You are going to get that and we are going to stall here and wait for you to get back."

"Do you really think that will work?" Bellamy asked.

"Just prepare a romantic speech, wait it's Christmas right?" Wick asked no one in particular.

"Really it's Christmas, I hadn't noticed? It's not like we're at a Christmas party or anything." Miller joked.

"Love Actually!" Monty exclaimed giving Wick a high 5.

"I am so confused." Atom explained

"Clarke's favorite holiday movie is Love Actually there's a very key scene in that movie that can help you reconquer her." Monty told them.

"What is our plan exactly?" Miller asked.

"Bellamy is going to get the gifts and come back as soon as possible, we're going to stall them and get someone to work on the signs, I think Octavia and Atom can do that, they can pretend they are making out or something. No one will be surprised that they are missing. Then you get here and we eat and we put him on the spot and make him fess up. Okay drama is going to come and we can't predict how that will go but hopefully it will work in our favor. We'll exchange gifts and all that jazz. Octavia and Atom will leave the signs on the roof and you'll go out on the roof a few minutes before 12. You'll be on the roof and knock the door and we'll get Clarke to open the door and the you'll recreate the iconic scene." Monty said telling everyone the plan.

"My boyfriend is a genius." Miller commented.

"Damn right I am so are we in?"

"Well I guess it can't be worse than the way we are right now." Bellamy stated and grabbed his keys showing them to the guys, "Wish me luck."

"Go on young padawan!" Wick exclaimed and turned to Atom, "You know what to do."

"Sir yes sir." He jokingly saluted then left to go find Octavia.

"So let's stall shall we?" Wick stated

"We shall." Monty replied

-LC-LC-LC-

They plan had been going well so far, Octavia and Atom had snuck off to "make out" and the rest were trying to stall the food as Bellamy wasn't back yet. Wells, Monroe and Harper had been let in on the plan and were helping with the stalling although Clarke and Raven were getting suspicious.

"I'm hungry and there's only so long I can continue ignoring Finn before he finally corners me, so when are we going to eat?" Clarke asked.

"Soon, let's just talk a little more." Miller responded.

"It's been a while since we have all been reunited like this." Monty said.

"We can talk while we eat so let's round everyone up. Which means someone needs to get Octavia and Atom." Raven told them.

"I'll go get them." Wells said leaving the room.

"Wait where's Bellamy?" Clarke asked looking around.

"Behind you Griffin." Bellamy said showing up just in time and the rest just let out a small breathe of relief.

"So we're all here?" Raven asked and headed towards the dinner room.

"We're here, we're here!" Octavia said running towards them with Atom and Wells behind her.

"Yes, finally let's eat." Clarke said taking a seat at the table, Wells saw that Finn wanted to sit next to her so he sat on one side and Octavia sat in front of her. Next to Wells were Harper, Monroe, her girlfriend Fox, Roma and Finn. Atom was seated next to Octavia, and then it was Bellamy, Miller and Monty. Next to Monty was Wick then Raven who was next to Finn.

Raven came out with the food and everything seemed to be going well and the food was delicious. Until Miller decided to break the silence and it was like the room knew the calm was over.

"So Roma how did you and Finn meet?"

"We just met one day outside of an art gallery, it was like fate."

"Fate you say?" Wick asked.

"Yeah it was about 2 weeks ago, I'm completely new in town so I was hopelessly lost and we bumped into each other."

"Roma do you remember what Art Gallery it was?"

"Yes I think it was _The Griffin_ I thought the name was really cute because I'm a big fan of mythology." Roma stated and Clarke started coughing.

"What day was this exactly?" Clarke asked

"It was Monday or Tuesday I think." Roma stated unknowingly giving the boys the ammunition they needed.

"Collins what we're you doing outside of Clarke's gallery?"

"It's your gallery?" Roma asked.

"Yeah it's my last name." She told the girl.

"Oh wow small world." She laughed.

"Yes the smallest." Monty muttered.

"Wait 2 weeks ago wasn't that when that suspicious person was found rounding the gallery? Such a coincidence." Wick interjected.

"Am I missing something?" Roma asked.

"Finn is Clarke and Raven's ex so they've got a lot of history." Wells told her.

"Oh so you both dated him?"

"At the same time, but we didn't know so we both broke up with him and became friends." Clarke explained.

"Best friends." Raven interjected.

"Why are you still friends with him?" Roma wondered, she wasn't friends with any of her exes especially not with any that cheated on her.

"Finn and I grew up together we're friends before anything else, we're family in a way."

"A very fucked up family." Wick commented.

"Anything else to know about?" Roma wondered.

"He's also the reason Bellamy and Clarke broke up." Atom responded and then "realized" what he said, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"What are you talking about?" Clarke demanded looking at Finn who looked shameful then she looked at Bellamy who was staring at her.

"Finn told me you guys had gotten back together, I went to see you at your apartment and he was there you guys were hugging and suddenly you were kissing. He later came by the bar during my shift to brag that you had taken him back."

"You didn't think to check with me?"

"You weren't answering my calls or texts so I figured it must be true." Bellamy stated and Clarke looked down, yeah that wouldn't have looked good on her side either.

"Why did you leave?"

"Daddy dearest offered to fund my dream trip, you know he's always looking for ways to make it up to me so I finally took him up on his offer. I quit my job because I didn't know how long I'd be gone. Looking back yeah it was a very impulsive move but I let my emotions guide me and I was too hurt."

"What about Mel?" Clarke asked

"Mel?" Bellamy asked confused, what did Mel have to do with anything?

"My sister Mel?" Atom wondered

"The next time I saw you, you were with her in our coffee shop."

"I wasn't there with her, I was there with Atom and Mel kept me company when Atom had to take a call. I never had anything to do with Mel she's like another sister."

"Wow you two have some serious communication issues." Fox laughed and just like that the air was normal again.

"Yeah I guess we do."

"Okay let's do presents!" Octavia exclaimed as they all headed towards the living room.

-LC-LC-LC-

They had a tradition with the gifts, they were mostly joke gifts, and it was sort of a game. They drew the dice and whoever got the highest number would pick the first gift out of the pile. Then they would rotate clockwise everyone picking out a gift judging solely by the packaging. The next round if your dice was a 7 you had to switch your gift with someone and it was like that for four rounds. If one round was clockwise the next was counterclockwise. At the fourth round everyone had to open their gift when it was their turn and show it to the rest.

The gifts were tiaras, funky hats, chocolates, bacon flavored toothpaste, funky sunglasses, a box of condoms, oranges etc. Finn and Roma had left after dinner, Monroe and Fox had to leave after the presents and so the rest of them were just lying around. They were exchanging personal gifts and waiting for the clock to strike 12 so it could officially be Christmas.

"You know we are really lucky that we're the ones that got the condoms." Atom pointed out to Octavia who was sitting next to him with her _Frozen _Tiara on her head.

"File that in things I never need to know." Bellamy complained.

"I second that one." Miller responded.

"You guys are no fun." Atom muttered.

"Atom, you're my closest friend other than this douche." He said pointing at Miller, "Do you really want me to go overprotective older-brother on you? Because that's what will happen if I have to think of you having sex with my little sister."

"I see your point I will shut up now."

"I think that's a good idea honey." Octavia commented.

"That was a fun dinner." Wick stated.

"You have a very strange definition of the word fun." Raven laughed as Monty mouthed _it's time_ at Bellamy. He looked at Harper and she nodded,

"Hey Clarke can you come help me out with something?"

"Sure thing Harper." Clarke said as Wells discretely passed the keys to Bellamy as the latter left the room. Raven caught the whole thing and turned to Wick.

"What is going on?"

"You just wait and see, we're expectators darling."

"Is this part of the plan you were taking about earlier?"

"In a way." Wick replied

"Okay then." Raven said sitting back down. Then there was a knock heard.

"Am I hearing things or did that knock come from upstairs?" Monty asked, then the sound came again.

"I think it's coming from your room Clarke." Miller told her. Given that their apartment was the penthouse apartment it had a terrace on the second floor. The terrace was technically part of one of Clarke's rooms since you had to go through Clarke's studio to get outside.

"I'm going, I'm going." Clarke muttered and walked up the stairs. The rest exchanged looks and discretely walked so they were standing at the base of the stairs.

Clarke walked towards the door and was surprised to see who was on the other side. Bellamy was standing on the other side.

"Bellamy what-" She started to say but he put a finger to his lips. Then saw him grab his phone's music show it to her. Then he got posters from behind himself and suddenly she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Who is it?" She heard from downstairs and she almost laughed but she didn't.

"It's Carol Singers." Clarke responded earning a smile from Bellamy whose phone started playing Silent Night. Bellamy scratched behind his ear as Clarke turned back to him it was now or never. The first poster was one of his own making but he figured it was necessary. Ever sentence was a different poster.

_I know I hurt you in the past and I deeply regret that_

_But for now let me say,_

_Without hope or agenda,_

_Just because it's Christmas-_

_(And at Christmas you tell the truth)_

_To me, you are perfect _When he got to this one he lingered a bit on it and looked her straight in the eye. Trying to transmit everything the cards said through his eyes.

_and my wasted heart will love you_

_until you look like this_

_Merry Christmas_

Octavia had gotten practically the same image as in the movie, and Bellamy saw Clarke smile at it. Following what he knew of the scene he put the cards down and stood in front of her. Clarke was speechless, the man she loved had just recreated one of her favorite scenes and now she didn't know what to do. Bellamy didn't know what to say or do, the gifts right.

"I went on my trip to forget you or at least try to. I honestly did try, but even when I was in another continent everything reminded me of you. You know the first place I went to in Amsterdam? The Van Gogh Museum and yes it's a very popular attraction but I didn't go for that. I went because he's your favorite artist, and I couldn't help but think Clarke would kill me if I don't at least check it out. I was pretty mad at you, yes I get now that it was a misunderstanding but back then? I didn't get it. I didn't get why things had happened that way and yet I saw this print in the museum store and I knew I had to get it for you." Bellamy explained showing her a beautiful print 24" x 18" of Starry Night, it had a black frame with her name engraved in the center of the bottom of the frame. He handed to her and she stared at it in awe.

"Love always brings difficulties, that is true, but the good side of it is that it gives energy." She said reading the inscription in the top part of the frame. That was one of her favorite quotes from Van Gogh.

"I knew how much the quote meant to you, you had it printed in a piece of paper above your canvases. I knew if I engraved any quote it had to be this one."

"Bell."

"Let me finish before I loose my nerve."

"I've never known you to loose your nerve."

"You'd be surprised at the things you do to me Griffin. Which brings me to my next little gift, I was walking around stores when this caught my eye." He said grabbing a small jewelry box and handing it to her. She opened the box and found a necklace inside; the necklace was a figurine of an actual Griffin. "I figured you should have an actual Griffin."

"It's beautiful Bellamy thank you."

"Now goes the speech, I love you Clarke Griffin, I think I loved you in some way since the moment I set eyes on you in bar. It had been a pretty awful day and then you came and sat down in front of me and it was the moment my life changed without looking back. Every time something good happens to me you're the first person I want to tell. Even when I know you aren't going to be there you're still the first person I look for in a crowded room. You don't put up with my bullshit and I don't put up with yours, you don't let me hide in my books and I bring you out of your studio. I went on a trip to forget you and yet you were there with me every step of the way, like I knew what you were going to say or how you'd react in certain situations. I wanted to just call you but I could never do it. If you don't feel the same way I won't care as long as you're happy. Like I said earlier I'm telling you all this without hope or agenda."

"So you love me?"

"Do you think I would be standing here freezing my ass off and embarrassing myself recreating one of your favorite scenes then making up my own embarrassing speeches if I didn't?"

"You're an idiot." She said laughing but leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips, which he eagerly responded to, "I love you too."

"It was the speech wasn't it?"

"Actually you could have stopped after the love actually scene but you just kept going on and on and I thought it was adorable. I love you Bellamy Blake."

"And I love you Clarke Griffin." He said as they stopped at the door to the studio, "Look Mistletoe."

"Of course they did." She laughed thinking of their friends.

"It is tradition." Bellamy stated.

"Who are we to get in the way of tradition." Clarke laughed, "Merry Christmas Bell."

"Merry Christmas Clarke." He said as he leaned in and kissed the woman he loved under the mistletoe. They still had things to work out and talk through but they were together now. They were together again and they would never break apart again. They were together, they were happy and it was Christmas. Everything was wonderful. It truly is the most wonderful time of the year.

**AN:** This includes homages to different Christmas songs and to a certain scene in Love Actually (Which is one of my fav romantic Christmas movies/scenes) and I just had to include it. The gift game is actually based on a game my family plays


End file.
